


Deflection

by blitzturtles



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dragons, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Protectiveness, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 03:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7874116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blitzturtles/pseuds/blitzturtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"[An] enemy deflects Hanzo’s Dragonstrike while McCree is beside him; Hanzo takes the brunt of the blow knowing that he can handle the damage more likely than McCree."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflection

Hanzo barely has the time to process what's happening. He moves quickly, putting his arms up defensively with his bow still held tightly in one hand. He digs his heels into the ground, preparing for the worst of the attack. Jesse is behind him, slightly off to his left, but Hanzo positions himself in such a way as to take on the brunt of the dragons' attack.

The force of the twin spirits' impact is unlike anything that Jesse has ever experienced. A string of curses slip out just before the two hit, and he prepares himself for whatever comes next, half expecting to be torn apart in the process. 

He's been close to Hanzo in the past, when the archer calls upon the dragons, but this is different. He feels the air being ripped from his lungs, and he can't suck in any more, not while the swirling blue continues around them, swallowing both fully with electricity cracking in the air.

His thoughts are scrambled even as it comes to an end. He feels dizzy, lightheaded and completely unable to comprehend what had happened. His chest aches and screams for air. He's taken well placed kicks to the sternum that hurt less, and the rest of him feels like he's run a full marathon.

It takes another thirty seconds-- nearly three times as long as the attack had lasted-- for him to realize that it's over. His ears continue to ring. He's almost certain that, if he tried talking right now, he wouldn't be able to hear himself. His eyes shift to the man in front of him, suddenly aware that he's only standing because of Hanzo.

The archer manages to stand his ground throughout the whole ordeal. He remains on his feet, despite the pain. He knows the strength of the dragonstrike, even when deflected. Even when they recognize they've been tricked and sent after the man that had summoned him. Hanzo knows all of these things, and that's why he had moved to stand as he had. He's far more capable of taking the damage the two dragons can cause. 

Handling the dragons, calling to them, it's something he has trained to do his entire life. Every time he summons them, they take a toll on his body. Doing so too often with no rest can be incredibly dangerous. Deadly, even, and that comes from the wielding end. Being hit by his own dragonstrike is indescribable. The pain drives deep in his bones. The dragons have faded away without any real damage, not compared to what could have happened. They know him. They know friend from foe, as well. The man standing behind him is a friend, but it had been too late. The dragons had been in full charge, and now he suffers for underestimating his enemy.

Hanzo's feet give out from underneath him abruptly. He falls first to his knees. His hands extend outwards, as if to catch himself, but he doesn't have the coordination or strength left in his body to control his fall. At this point, it's a challenge to discern up from down, and he's bound to only cause himself more harm no matter what he does.

Surprisingly, he doesn't meet the cold, hard concrete the way he expects. Instead, he feels himself being wrapped up in strong-- if shaky-- arms.

Jesse doesn't know how he manages it. Might even call it a miracle, considering how badly he shakes when he lunges to catch Hanzo. Somehow, he manages. He just barely keeps the man from concussing himself.

A moment goes by before either dares to move. Jesse gently helps Hanzo to lie down. His hand goes back to his revolver instinctively. He could kick himself for being so stupid as to leave them open like sitting ducks for so long, but there isn't anyone there. They're all alone now, which he can't help thinking is probably a good thing. Anyone that can counter Hanzo's dragons is not anyone that he wants to take on alone with an injured archer to protect and no idea if backup is even coming, let alone when it might arrive.

Jesse moves back to Hanzo once more, hovering over him. "Hey there, darlin'," he says gently, ignoring the way his throat aches with the effort of talking. His unsteady fingers brush against Hanzo's cheek gently. "Gonna tell me yer name there, stranger?"

"Hanzo." Hanzo's voice is so soft that Jesse barely catches it. He doesn't question why he's being asked about his name. _That_ almost worries Jesse more than anything. Hanzo knows who he is. He understands the purpose of being asked something so simple. At least that means he has some awareness of what's going on.

"Hanzo, huh? I think I might know a Hanzo," Jesse continues lightly. He peels one of Hanzo's eyelids open to get a look at his pupils. Ah, hell. They're definitely going to need some help. 

He's just about to start searching his pockets for his comm when someone zips past him. He spins around, hand going for Peacekeeper, but he recognizes the familiar outline of Tracer after a second. "Well, ain't you just a sight for sore eyes," he says with relief.

Tracer opens her mouth to say something, spots Hanzo, and closes her mouth again. A beat of silence passes. Then, "Hold tight, luvs." She's gone again before Jesse can think up a response.

Jesse sighs and falls back on his ass, deciding it isn't worth the effort staying on his haunches. It isn't comfortable, either, and he has a better hope protecting them from anymore trouble if he makes himself comfortable rather than risking falling over from the strain. The world still isn't sitting quite right. Or still, for that matter.

His eyes turn back to Hanzo, watching for any changes. He finds the motionlessness of the archer disturbing enough, but his chest still rises and falls in a steady rhythm, if a bit slow. He feels something brush against his thigh and sees Hanzo's hand there. He takes it in his own, squeezing gently. "Just a few more minutes, darlin'," he promises.

Sure enough, Tracer returns, this time with Mercy in tow. The doctor looks weary, as if uncertain of what she might find, but she gets to work quickly enough.

Jesse stays close despite getting shot an irritated glare every now and again. Angela wants him to get checked out by one of her medics, and he's already told her _twice_ that there isn't a chance in hell. He isn't the fool he plays so often, and he's been concussed enough times to know a few key terms. Several of which have already come up.

All he can really do is be grateful that they're not too far from base. Hanzo doesn't complain about pain or discomfort, but that does little to sooth Jesse's nerves. Especially not when the archer starts mumbling in a mixture of Japanese and English while being completely oblivious to his own code switching.

They can't get back to the Watchtower soon enough, as far as Jesse's concerned.

-

"He needs rest," Angela says to him after what seems like an eternity.

"But-"

"He'll be fine."

"You su-"

"Yes," Angela cuts in, offering him a small smile. If she doesn't stop him from continuing on now, he won't stop asking the same few questions over and over. She knows her old friend too well, even after all the years spent apart from one another. "I want to keep him under my watch, just to be safe. Nothing more."

Jesse nods, "Thanks, doc."

He waits another moment before going in to check on Hanzo himself. He finds the man to be asleep, looking peaceful. His hair is down, framing his face. The ends are a bit wild. Jesse can't help brush his fingers through it gently, trying to tame the soft locks into cooperation. It goes about as well as combing his own hair, but he's never been a man easily deterred from an impossible task. Besides, it gives him something to do to keep his nerves from getting the better of him. 

-

The next time Angela goes to check in on her patient-- with every intention of forcing Jesse into cooperation regarding his own health-- she finds the two curled up together with Hanzo's head tucked under Jesse's chin. Jesse's soft snores have her shaking her head with a small smile. Hanzo doesn't seem to mind, and his vitals still look stable, so she decides to leave the two alone to rest.


End file.
